Episodes
Total Pokémon Island episodes Episode 1: Meet the Campers! Thirty-four contestants arrive on the island. They are divided into two teams (The Killer Kyogres and the Great Groudons) and learn the competition rules. Episode 2: The Great Jump! The campers face their first challenge: jumping off a cliff into a small pool. At the end, the first alliance is formed. Episode 3:Water Race and New Alliances A water challenge frustrates one contestant, while two others compete ruthlessly for victory. Another alliance is formed between friends, plus one more along for the ride. Episode 4: King of the Hill! This challenge formed friendships and rivalries alike. One camper shows that he's more than meets the eye. Episode 5: Eat, Eat, Eat! An eating contest turns sour when a competitor accidentally puts a high level player out of commission. Meanwhile, an alliance is scouting out a new member. Episode 6: Trouble in the Talent Show! The talent show finally puts an end to a team's winning streak. Afterwards, a camper commits the ultimate act of sabotage against an enemy alliance. Episode 7: Of Balls and Boys The girls make a list ranking guys in order of hotness. One of the guys steals it, boosting egos and lowering self-esteem. In the end, the dead weight is sent home. Episode 8: Crazy Race! Weavile's Victory Foul play lurks among the race's competitors, but the win is stolen by a very lucky and very unlikely contestant. Episode 9: Traumatizing Terrors! The campers must face their worst fear. One relives his worst memory, while another is faced with his inner demons. Episode 10: Chuckles and Cackles A rivalry becomes something more and a camper gets over his fear with the help of his friend. The challenge is no laughing matter, however, as an alliance leader is almost sent home. Episode 11: Embarrassing Idol! Romance starts to blossom and sabotage fails miserably, all to the tune of a singing contest. Unexpected singers are revealed, as well as a terrible one, who gets the boot. Episode 12: Dancing with the Campers! A camper makes a deal with a rival to save his loved one, but this puts him in danger as well. Finally, it is revealed who was pulling the strings behind the scenes and an alliance is revealed. Episode 13: Tag! You're in Trouble One camper tries to correct his past mistakes before the team eliminates him. The challenge is won at the last second by a surprise contestant. Episode 14: Hiding and Sneaking Hide and Seek forces the campers to think outside the box. One barely hides at all, another completely cheats the game and a third falls victim to Mewtwo's best prank ever. Episode 15: Shootout! Rhydon vs Wooper The Campers are given paint-guns and must wipe out the other team. Violence erupts between two teammates and an unexpected winner swoops in at the last second. Episode 16: Up All Night AND All Day! The campers are forced to do pull an all-nighter AND an all-dayer. While some try to fool the hosts, others stay confident in their abilities and win for their team. Episode 17: Obstacle Crush! The hosts build an intricate obstacle course that the contestants must get through. One small slip, however, sends a contestant home on a technicality. Episode 18: Amazingly Unexpected! Another camper is let into an alliance, who starts leading them in a more sinister direction. This leads to another alliance's member to be eliminated, creating an unwanted rivalry. Episode 19: Returns and Revenge! Two contestants come back, though one doesn't stay for long. An alliance leader decides to take action to protect his fellow members and friends. Episode 20: Trekking for Treasure! The campers use their seeking skills in this treasure hunt, but one camper's generosity backfires. After one Pokémon speaks up against another's cruelty, yet another rivalry is formed. Episode 21: Baseball Kings and Queens! The contestants go out to the Diamond to test their swings. Two teams are temporarily formed, pitting friends and lovers against one another. The challenge spells Game Over for more than one player. Episode 22: Nightmare on Pokémon Island! The contestants start dissapearing one by one. Dark forces roam the island as the campers must work together to survive. One's cowardice finally makes him leave the show. Episode 23: Trivia with a Twist! To be added. Episode 24: A Day at the Races! To be added. Episode 25: It's Torture Time! To be added. Episode 26: Loser's Land! To be added. Episode 27: Journey! Charmeleon's Choice To be added. Episode 28: Clue Calamity! A Dark Plot? To be added. Episode 29: Are you Board of this Game? To be added. Episode 30: Boot Camp! Who gets booted? To be added. Episode 31: Final Five Frenzy! To be added. Episode 32: Capture! To be added. Episode 33: Dark Dares! The Final Two? To be added. Episode 34: The Grand Finale! To be added. Total Pokémon World Tour episodes To be added. Total Pokémon Redux episodes To be added.